Referral rewards, as marketing and/or consumer loyalty tools, have consistently been provided in a limited variety of implementations. This is partly due to the fact that the typical implementations of referral programs are relatively easy and/or inexpensive to implement and generally serve their purpose satisfactorily. As consumers continue to expand their online, social media, and/or online gaming activities, however, traditional referral programs fail to provide desirable benefits and/or fail to achieve modern goals.